


Narrowing it down

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, mark fishbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Contemplation, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Picnics, Sad with a Happy Ending, light spoilers, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: it's just them, their friend and a picnic basket at the end of the world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Narrowing it down

**Author's Note:**

> wHOA what's this??? Am I Really so in love with this series I wrote something?? Yes p leAse check out a heist with markiplier if you haven't and give it a like!!

It’s not because I’d been here before. Of course, I have. Maybe not here exactly, but it didn’t matter. This was the same. Whether it be us surrounded by sand and dust as the sun beamed down on us, or a pasteurised field tainted with the smell of death and gunpowder. This was, undoubtedly, the same. So that couldn’t be the reason why.

Why was this so… different? Maybe because I knew this was the end. Yes, it was the end of the world but… That’s not what I was thinking of. It was more like the end of a journey. I didn’t’ understand. I’d done this before. Paths twisting before my very eyes, twisting from something completely rational to something absolutely absurd. At some point, it was cold, dark and wet. Other times it was a soaring heat. I’d seen mountains and caves and vans and deserts. I’d seen people that looked so familiar; despite never have being met before. Him, of course, being the main example.

I’d seen it end. And yet, here, at the end of just one string in the complicated spider web, which was the reality, I lived in, this felt more… Final. Why would such a simple thin give me such a sense of closure? I wanted to verbalise m thoughts, speak the words into existence, but I knew I could not. I was not one thing, or many things; I was not nothing or something. I was a vessel, a pair of eyes that see all. In a different path, by a different hand, with different eyes I was someone else. Maybe that me found closure at the end. Maybe that me found closure on the open end of a prison gate. Maybe that me never found closure at all. But this me, this me found closure in a picnic basket, and I wanted to know why.

The blanket unfurled and hands outstretched, but there was really only one hand left to pick. He sits, waiting for my hands to move. For the path to continue unwinding. I hesitate. Maybe… Maybe the reason this was different was because I didn’t want it to end. I’d seen incredible things here. I’d laughed, I’d cried, I’d fallen in love. Not with him, but another face. A different path, a different time. The sun shone behind him, and though I may not be in love with him, I did love him. He… He made me. In this reality and the next. Two pairs of hands move, my own and the ones that control them. He made them too, I suppose.

The hesitation is over. He outstretches his hand, and I smile a watery smile as I take a bite of a tuna sandwich. It’s time for me to find my closure. It’s time for me, to reach…

THE END.

The cure. Ending 8 of 31.

Try again?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! So, if you couldn't tell, Ending 8 (The cure) is the last ending i got of the series, the melodramatic music and the fact I didn't want it to end it actually got to me and I got strangely attached to the picnic scene in particular. So I decided to write my perspective on it. I loved the entire series and honestly the cure isn't even in my top 10 but it has a special place in my heart. And this is the only way I could think of to convey my emotions. I hope it came across ok!
> 
> I really enjoyed doing this, so I might write more! What do ya'll think? Should I try a different ending? And if yes, which ones would you like to see? As the great Mark Iplier once said "I'm crippled with indecision" So make the choice For Me!


End file.
